Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of electromagnetic accelerometers including a moving mass and piezoelectric gauges for detecting the displacement of this mass and controlling a system that controls the position of this mass, using phenomena of electromagnetic induction. This type of accelerometer can be produced, in particular, from silicon wafers using technologies derived from those developed from the manufacture of integrated circuits and can, in particular, be used in geophones for making a very detailed analysis of the nature of the Earth's strata in order to detect any sources of oil.